


Violet Hyena’s Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe

by VioletHyena



Series: Seasonal Hermaphroditic A/B/O [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meta, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Sequential Hermaphrodites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHyena/pseuds/VioletHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I played with A/B/O dynamics and fiddled with it until it felt right. I'm doing a few things different that the traditional. I wanted something a bit more to my taste and something I could wrap my mind around. It wrote this to accompany the Sabriel, Destiel, and Benthazar I started writing. Mostly Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet Hyena’s Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got into the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics (as several of you know because it’s all I’ve been talking about), and of course I have my own take on it. Everything here is only assumed for my take in an A/B/O Universe. I have read as many well informed metas as I could on the subject and I’m not saying I’ve got everything scientific planned out to a T, but I’ve taken Sociology 101 and a Multicultural Psychology class (which was my most fave class ever). Also drawing some things from Left Hand of Darkness by Ursula K Le Guin; a story about a race of humans that normally are one non-breeding sex, but once every 26 days, they become either male or female to breed. It’s a very fascinating science fiction book written by an anthropologist; I recommend it.

Key points in this A/B/O:

  * Alphas and Omega’s pair up to breed

  * Betas can not breed

  * Natural Sequential Hermaphrodites

  * No knotting

  * Pregnancy (No butt babies, believe in the power of the uterus)

  * Seasonal Heat (My fave trope)

  * Decorations instead of bites/marks

  * Less-suppressed and favorable social structure (Because I can only take so much angst, lets focus on a functional structure)




**Sequential Hermaphrodites** : _Occur in species in which the individual is born one sex, but can later change into the opposite sex. This contrasts simultaneous hermaphrodites, in which an individual may possess fully functional male and female gonads._ (Wikipedia – Hermaphrodites) Most common in fish, gastropods, and some plants.

  * Everyone has recessive/vestigial hermaphroditic traits and genitalia here. But alphas and omegas are Sequential Hermaphrodites. In season, Alphas and Omegas’ bodies change to breed, inducing hormones and heat. Off season, they return to their original sex.



Everyone is born a beta, or beta-assumed because one can’t tell who is omega or alpha when they’re young. Everyone is born male or female. That’s determined on how large the clitoris is when the baby comes out (that’s how it’s determined in real life too). There is a leeway period for the first few years with children who are undetermined. These undetermined children are called pups and usually are assumed to be beta, and sometimes that is true, but surprises happen. There are 3 baby colors, pink, blue, and purple; Girls, boys, and pups. Most parents will be able to tell whether the child is a boy or girl before they are two years old, The development of the penis is a sign of a boy and a more obvious vulva is normally a girl. Some children don’t show until after potty training or even their first puberty, but society is very lenient with the first sex phase in a child’s life because this does not determine who is having children. Some children remain a pup until their first puberty. There is a very rare chance of someone remaining a pup all their life, but it is recorded to have happened in several popular cases and myths. The myth is that a pup may become a full fledged Simultaneous Hermaphrodite; They call these Breeding Betas, a rare condition, and often a very confusing one when heat-season rolls around.

**Puberty** : Puberty normally happens between 10 and 13 years old. This is when more sex traits start to form. When children start noticing their bodies more. Secondary sex traits start developing. Girls will gain breasts and their vulva will develop. Girls do not start a menstrual cycle at this point in their life since all breeding takes place in heat-season. Boys develop more muscle and their balls drop; their vulva generally remain undeveloped or even disappear completely. Some say this nearly non-existent vulva is a clear sign of one day becoming an alpha, but studies show that more often than not, these persons become betas because their bodies know they’re not going to be breeding. Sex is possible at this age, but breeding is unable because neither male or female are fertile.

Many children and adults start making predictions at this point. A super feminine girl is normally groomed to become an omega. A masculine male is often taught to be a strong alpha. Boys, girls, and pups with no real strong features are taught both because they could be either, or neither.

**Presenting** : Presenting is when an Omega or an Alpha go though heat-season and their bodies choose to become a breeding sex for the first time. For an example, if someone presents as an alpha during their first heat, that is their set sex, they will for the rest of their life, be an alpha. This normally happens around age 16 and has never been recorded to happen after age 20. This is a much more intense hormonal change and there are signs before heat-season that will let one know if they’re going to present. When heat-season starts, adolescents are always looking for the tell tail sign that they’re going to present. The tingling, shifting of genitalia, the heat of their skin. Young people are often not ready for mates so they take suppressants to keep their bodies mellowed for their first heat. This is when they discover whether they are alpha or omega sex. There generally will be a lot of masturbation and suffering through heat for the first time alone. Suppressants will make this tolerable, but often if there is no medication available, it is recommended to satisfy ones self with toys or a close, reliable friend. If one does not present before 20 then they will remain Beta status indefinitely.

**Betas:** Betas make up about 33% of the population. Betas are non-breeding male/female/pup individuals. They are not affected by heat-season. They do have urges for sex and may regularly have it, but it will not result in conception of any kind. It is common for betas pair up for companionship, but usually it’s frowned upon for a beta to court an omega or alpha. Betas often progress farther in business than omegas or alphas because during heat-season they can be more preoccupied by taking up the slack that has fallen across the rest of the nation. Betas are anything but second class citizens because they do all the work during heat-season when omegas and alphas can not work.

**Omegas:** Omegas make up roughly 33% of the population. During heat-season, all Omega’s begin to shift to a more female state. With women, there’s less shifting to do. In fact, 80% of Omegas are female. Their reproductive cycle picks up, their genitalia starts to swell. Any vestigial male organs shrink and the vulva and vagina will become sensitive. Erogenous zones become more sensitive. Urges to get close to a mate or potential mate become a primary want. Male omegas are the same. Males’ under developed vulva will develop rapidly in this time, their scrotum and penis will shrink and pull into the body. It is a strong transformation for not just men but women as well. Hormones kick the libido into high gear and heat-season they will go to their mate and crave touch and release. In full blown heat an omega wants nothing more than to be bred as fast and hard as their mate can give it. While omegas are seen as the more passive sex, this does not mean they won’t become violent if they don’t get what they want. Male omegas will not develop breasts at this point unless they conceive.

**Alphas:** Alphas make up roughly 33% of the population. During heat-season, all alphas begin to shift to a more male state. 80% of alpha’s are male. With males, there is less shifting to do. Their hormones kick up, indulging in eating and the scrotum fills, preparing for a long month of sex. The most interesting transformation would be for the female Alpha. Their vulvas shrink and their clitorises develop into fully functioning penises. All alphas fully change to a male state. They will become possessive of their territory and what is theirs. Anyone outside of the immediate family or close knit social group may be shown aggression. Mates and children will often be only people they’re willing to see. Things might be broken if the environment is not stable for the alpha. An unsafe alpha tends to lash out. Alphas have the most drastic change and expend the most energy during heat to satisfy their mate. After heat season they may rely on their mate for food to recover from several weeks of sex.

**Off-season:** Off season is 9 months out of the year when no one goes through heat. It starts in winter, when everyone conserves energy. Stock piles of food are rationed or imported into well developed areas. Most public school starts after the New Year (i.e., after heat-season). Spring is when romance starts and the hurrah for the end of winter. This is when courting time may begin. Or if (favorably) an omega and alpha are mated, their responsibility is to devote time to remind their mate of their bonds. Summer is a preparation time for autumn and winter. There might be sex during the off-season, but no one is getting pregnant. School ends perhaps a month before autumn; heat-season

**Courting** : This is done with jewelry or other fineries and starts on the first day of Spring. Clothes, gifts, and food. It is more normal for an alpha to start courting an omega with gifts and charms. The first gift is often the determining one. This is considered the “correct” way to find a mate. Higher class omegas and alphas are expected to participate in this ritual. Though it has been recorded in other cultures where several male omegas have courted female alphas this way to gain their attention. Often, one or two courting gifts are given to solidify a pair’s bond. A collar or choker being more common for first gifts. They may be engraved or just signify another individual. Gold, silver, or bronze are the most usual. Emblazoned with gems, such as diamonds or rubies, only escalate the social class. The more decorated the mate, the more likely that the mate is very devoted to each other; harder to steal from another mate. Decorations are normally displayed in full glory in spring and summer to discourage outside individuals from offering courting gifts to already mates pairs. Some examples of courting gifts or decorations would be: _collars_ _, tiaras, crowns (normally reserved for royalty),_ _chokers, necklaces_ _, body chains, girdles, hip chains, belts, arm chains, bangles, bracelets, armlets, hand chains, finger rings, toe rings, foot/ankle chains, anklets._ There are others but these are most common. Even if the decorations are not expensive, the more the decorations on the omega, the more devoted the pair tend to be. Undecorated or ignored omegas may start to be courted by other alphas. Adultery is not as strict here, but the longer a pair are together, the more emotions may be hurt when a mating bond is broken. Some do not follow the courting steps and these may become free-loving omegas or alphas; a new and slightly more risqué love affair. Courting decorations are still preferred by most mated individuals for social cues.

**Free-loving** : A term used for omegas and alphas who will take gifts or give gifts yearly, often with different partners. This is often thought of for a way for omegas to make a wealthy style for themselves, or for an alpha to breed as many children as possible from different omegas. These are both seen as negatively viewed by society. Many alpha fights break out in free-loving life style and it is considered a hazardous lifestyle to raise children in. On the other hand, it is known that betas participate more in free-loving relationships with alphas and omegas. Often during heat-season (in free-loving lifestyle) several betas may agree to satisfy one alpha or one omega. But this is not considered productive in societies eyes. Free-loving is also a loose term to describe a coupling pair that can not produce children, such as, Beta/Omega, Alpha/Beta, or Alpha/Alpha.

**Heat-Season:** Is in Autumn, when the earth is preparing for winter. There is never any school during heat season, that would be unreasonable for any omega or alpha; especially ones who are first presenting. There are three stages of heat season; Preparation, Heat, and Cool Down. (dates are approximate and may vary due to individual persons)

_Preparation_ : (September 22nd to October 21st) The first month is spent, sometimes uncomfortably, with hormones building and their hermaphroditic bodies shifting from one extreme or the other. No sex happens at this point because mostly people are irritable and last minute plans kick in for all those who procrastinate to stock up for the actual heat. Before Prep-meds were made to ease the discomfort, there were several more alpha fights over mates during this time. More injuries and more deaths because of possessive natures of alphas. Omegas suffered from more emotional or internal states and often their alpha mates suffered a bloody nose from miss-signals as the bodies are changing. Non-unlike lions mating and a lioness clawing a male’s nose.

_Heat_ : (October 22nd to November 20th) When full heat settles in, bodies are fully changed for breeding. There are contraceptives to be taken in Preparation stage if the couple isn’t ready to conceive. Also, the anus is a popular orifice to use for when not wanting to conceive, for which condoms are recommended to prevent infections. Omegas and alphas go through their respective cycles for about a month. The average 5 to 8 rounds of sex a day for 30 days or 195 times in one heat season. There are lulls and variations depending on individuals, but it is determined that there is lots of sex.

_Cool Down_ : (November 21st to December 20th) A full month is given to recover from heat. Alpha bodies shift back to their normal non-breeding state. Alphas and omegas may spend several days in bed together. Snuggling is optional, but mated pairs often participate, reaffirming bonds. The alpha, having spent more energy, is most likely to need more time to recover from the activity. The omega’s recovery time will be spent in two ways. If the omega conceives, then the omega’s body will become fully female to nurture the baby. If the Omega does not conceive, a menstrual cycle will rid the body of the unused uterus lining before returning to their normal sex. Recovery time varies from several different components, such as physical fitness, health, and mate compatibility.

Betas are paid very well to continue working during heat-season. Most people are not working, riddled with hormones, so if a heater needs fixed, that beta is getting paid very well to do things that others can not. Betas harvest a lot more for winter time. Because of this, Betas are never shunned in terms of business. Everyone is encouraged to hire betas because it can assure your business will keep going even while the boss is in heat.

Heat very compelling to all omegas and alphas. It consumes them for several weeks. This is why the house must be very stocked up before heat-season. Mating pairs primarily think of three things while in heat, and that’s _sex, sleep, and food_. Most restaurants and mass-consumer businesses closed for heat season. Grocery stores are open for Beta or emergency needs; such as needing more contraceptives and extra food because of poor planning. If an alpha or omega need some emergency goods, they will call to order or have a beta friend or the store bring it to the residence.

Flavor facts:

  * Some pairs only come together for mating and go back to their normal lovers afterwards.

  * For high class omegas or alphas, there are heat-season hotels that cater to every need one could have during heat season. Comfortable rooms, daily cleaning service, five star food service, exciting sex furniture. Staff of course are trained in full stealth so as not to set off an alpha’s possessiveness during heat.

  * Porn of course is on the internet; trending is heat-engaged pairs, but also betas having an orgy with an omega or an alpha.

  * Beta run childcare is for children and teenagers. Some schooling continues during this time for some structure and a boost for the short school years. If a teenager is starting to present while at childcare, they are sent to a presenting sanctuary for necessary care and supplies.

  * Presenting sanctuaries offer a simple single room with a bed, food is supplied daily, a bathroom to clean, and simple toys that are to be kept and not reused by the sanctuary for sanitary reasons. Also supplied is simple suppressants so that the teenager can care for themselves and their own room while they stay.

  * Sanctuaries for other situations, such as falling on bad times, being homeless, and other unfortunate situations are open to the public. Supplied are food, simple suppressants, a one room bed&bath. No toys are supplied. Sanctuaries are often combined with clinics, which provide services catering to their specialty (omega or alpha). Clinics supply conception and register information about their guests. Anonymity is provided for those who wish it, but to provide suppressants, an identity must be supplied.

  * Heat for omegas who gave birth in the summer will likely have an effectively dulled or naturally suppressed heat to care for the new baby. Alphas paired with the new mother-omega benefit by a lower heat spike as well. This is possibly because of a hormone that the baby exudes; it acts as a suppressant. In fact, modern suppressants are synthesized baby hormones. This gives the omega and child an important bonding time.

  * For babies, omegas take breaks from heat to feed and care for children, but as the child grows, often a beta friend comes in or is hired to care for the children during heat-season.

  * _Betas in history have always been an important part of the ideal trinity for a nuclear family home. One or two betas often help the coupling pair. Normally it is the best friend or a relative of both the omega and alpha that come together under one roof. Betas that take care of children will take them to a child sanctuary so as to not disturb the coupling parents. The term aunt-beta or uncle-beta are usable to describe this particular relationship._




**Author's Note:**

> More will most likely be added in another chapters. But for now that's all.
> 
> If you liked my fanfiction, please check out My Books! A link can be found at the end of my AO3 profile page.


End file.
